Teen Beach Movie Fanfiction Awards
by RossLynch4ever
Summary: Nominate and vote for your favorite Teen Beach Movie fanfictions through reviews!
1. Nominating Mack and Brady

**This is an awards show for your favorite Teen Beach Movie fanfictions. You can review and nominate things- top three nominations get on the official nominee list to choose from (Vote for!)**

**These are our awards:**

Best Mack/ Brady story

Best Tanner/ Lela story

Best Brady/ Lela story

Best Butchy/ Giggles Story

Best Seacat/ CheeChee story

Best Struts/ Lugnut story

Best OC romance

Best romance in general

Best Teen Beach Movie OC

Best Adventure story

Best Drama story

Best friendship story

Best hurt/comfort story

Best humor story

Best parody story

Best suspense story

Best One- shot

Most Active Writer

Best story

Best writer

**We will do them in order, so now review and nominate a story for best Mack/ Brady story. Good Luck!**


	2. Nominating Tanner and Lela

**Okay. I only got one nomination, so congratulations to Gem1588 and her story Worth the wait for winning the award for best Mack/ Brady FanFiction! *for all you kids, I warn you: Worth the Wait is an M rated fanfic! If you can't tolerate those kinds of things, I do not suggest reading it! Anyways, here are our remaining categories:**

Best Tanner/ Lela story

Best Brady/ Lela story

Best Butchy/ Giggles Story

Best Seacat/ CheeChee story

Best Struts/ Lugnut story

Best OC romance

Best romance in general

Best Teen Beach Movie OC

Best Adventure story

Best Drama story

Best friendship story

Best hurt/comfort story

Best humor story

Best parody story

Best suspense story

Best One- shot

Most Active Writer

Best story

Best writer

I have added a category to the original ones- Idon't know how I forgot it!:

Best crossover

So now review to nominate your favorite Tanner/ Lela story. Good luck to everyone!


	3. Voting For Tanner and Lela

Yay! I got two nominations this time! The two nominations, made by SunBlazer15 and DynamicGiraffe (big thanks to them), are:

Here We Go Again By auslly4eva

A Teen Beach Movie Valentines Day by TeenBeachGirl194

The only problem is that if I only have the two reviewers that nominated, we will have an unbreakable tie!

So tell your friends on the Teen Beach Movie fandom:

Check out RossLynch4ever's Teen Beach Movie Fanfiction Awards and cast your vote! I will need more reviewers than the two that have nominated to have a fair vote that actually has a result!

So tell whoever you want, just tell somebody, and don't forget to vote for one of the above choices!

Next update won't be tomorrow cause I have a Builders Club meeting or Friday because I have student council, so...

See you guys whenever I have time!


	4. Nominating Brady and Lela

**We have gotten two votes, but they are not conflicting, so congratulations to...**

**TeenBeachGirl194 and A Teen Beach Movie Valentine's Day!**

**auslly4eva22, your story is also amazing. It would be very hard for me to decide which would win if I had to pick.**

**Now that that's out of the way, here are our categories that remain:**

Best Brady/ Lela story

Best Butchy/ Giggles Story

Best Seacat/ CheeChee story

Best Struts/ Lugnut story

Best OC romance

Best romance in general

Best Teen Beach Movie OC

Best Adventure story

Best Drama story

Best friendship story

Best hurt/comfort story

Best humor story

Best parody story

Best suspense story

Best One- shot

Best crossover

Most Active Writer

Best story

Best writer

**Now nominate your favorite Brady/Lela story! There will hopefully be more nominations this time, because I want at least three. Good luck. **

**Oh, and I have decided to add a survey-ish question at the end of each chapter, so here goes!**

**Do any of you watch the Disney XD show Kickin' It?**

**If you do, I also have a Kickin' It fanfiction Awards just like this one, but nobody seems to notice it. Also, if you watch Kickin' It and Lab Rats, I recommend reading the story Cover High by KickBraseLove and Two Months in Seaford by TheresNoKickinItWithoutKick. They are sisters and both amazing writers. Also, my sister might be getting a Fanfiction account soon. But anyways, see you soon!**


	5. Nominating Butchy and Giggles

**We only had one nomination, so thanks to DynamicGiraffe for nominating our winner by default:**

**The Magic of Movies by Gem1588!**

**I would really like more nominations this time pleeeease!**

**Our next category is Best Butchy/ Giggles Story.**

**So what's your favorite?**


	6. Nominating Cheacat

**So I guess Butchy/ Giggles is getting nowhere, so... I guess we'll just move on to Seacat/ CheeChee, or as I will from here on call it, "Cheacat" (thanks cherrygorilla :))**

**So if you have a favorite Cheacat story, nominate it! I definitely know what I would nominate... *cough* Paper Flowers *cough***

**Please take my hint!**

**Well, till next time, *cough* cherrygorilla *cough***

**I must be coming down with something! *says in sarcastic voice***

**Goodbye!**


	7. Voting For Cheacat

We have two Cheacat nominations. Here they are:

Paper Flowers by cherrygorilla

Here We Go Again by auslly4eva22

Both stories are really good and if you haven't read them, you should!

Good luck to both of you!


	8. Nominating Struts and Lugnut

Well, we have our winner for the best Cheacat story! And the winner is... Paper Flowers by cherrygorilla! So sad that that one is over though! Somebody please drop her a hint to make a sequel! Oh, wait... I think I just did. PM her if you agree with me! Sequel to Paper Flowers! I know you all want it! Alright, but it's time to nominate our next category, which is:

Best Struts/Lugnut story!

So tell me today: what is your favorite?

PS: SEQUEL TO PAPER FLOWERS! Am I right?


	9. Nominating Best OC Romance

**I do not own Teen Beach Movie**

Well, we only had one constant nomination for the best Struts/ Lugnut fanfiction, so congratulations to Stay- Rossome (formerly EmmyLovesRoss) and her story Tickled Pink!

Okay, so now it's time to move on to the next category, which is...

*drumroll*

The Best OC Romance!

So, what that means is:

If one of your story has an OC in it, and that OC has a romance with a character from the movie, go ahead and nominate that shipping!

What I need you to do is review with the OC, the character they are falling for, the story name, and the author.

And then, like usual, we will vote for the winner!

So what's your favorite?


	10. Voting For Best OC Romance

**Sorry for not updating, guys. My summer is busier than I had expected.**

Okay, so we have two nominations for best OC romance, which are:

Butchy and Tessa from Biker Love by TeenBeachGirl194

and...

Butchy and Coral from Paper Flowers by cherrygorilla!

I love both of these couples so much that I can't choose, and that's what you guys are for!

So vote for your favorite!

P.S.- You guys must really like Butchy! XD


	11. OC Romance Tie Breaker

Kay... I have not updated in A WHILE. Mostly because we had a tie. So... we need a tie breaker. If you don't remember, we were voting for the best OC Romance and our two nominees were:

ButchyxCoral- Paper Flowers/ Life is Not A Fairytale/ Reality Check by cherrygorilla

and..

ButchyxTessa- Biker Love by TeenBeachGirl194

So vote away! We might finally get a winner!


	12. Nominating Best Romance

Well, there was one review last chapter that broke the tie. :D

The winner is ButchyxTessa in TeenBeachGirl192's Biker Love!

To cherrygorilla, your stories are also really good! I couldn't have picked if I were a voter!

Well, now we are going to do our next category, which is best romance!

This basically means the best Teen Beach Movie pairings. And they don't have to be canon. But you do have to tell an example of a story that it is in, so I know you aren't just making up a random pairing!

And NO OCS! That was the last category. So if you weren't able to nominate an OC pairing in the last category, schade! (That's too bad - in German!)

Get nominating!


	13. Nominating Best OC

Hi there! We got three nominations all for the same couple! So I guess Mack and Brady wins! The examples I got (like honorable mentions in this situation) were angelburn6's Surfing Lessons, angelburn6's Kitty Slippers, and moodyreindeer's Right Beside You! Congratulations to Mack and Brady (fictional characters) and all the before- mentioned authors! Yay! Also congratulations to Ross and Maia for being able to play this cute couple. So, yeah.

Next up, we will nominate best Teen Beach Movie OC! So if you know of a good Teen Beach Movie story with a really good OC, nominate that OC! Please include the story title and the author. Get nominating!


	14. Voting For Best OC

Thanks to cherrygorilla, we have two nominees! She gave me two nominees, so I'd only have one if she only gave one! Thanks so much! And I will add one!

Our nominees:

1\. Olivia from No Ordinary Day and A Step Into Reality by DynamicGiraffe

2\. Tessa from Biker Love by TeenBeachGirl194

3\. Coral from Paper Flowers, Life is Not a Fairytale, and Reality Check by cherrygorilla!

Vote for your favorites if you want them to win!


	15. Nominating Best Adventure Story

Guys! Without your reviews, this story is done for! So let's try this again.

NOMINATE A TEEN BEACH MOVIE ADVENTURE STORY PLEASE!

Oh, and good luck!


	16. Voting For Best Adventure Story

Okay, we FINALLY have some nominations!

Nominees are:

Paper Flowers by cherrygorilla!

And...

Coming Into Reality by DisneyChannelLover!

Please vote for your favorite!

Good luck to the nominees!


	17. Nominating Best Drama Story

I'm finally back! I have really been cracking down on myself lately to just update! So here I am!

Here's a quick little recap if you don't remember (I am going to start doing that now):

Last time we had our nominations for the "Best Adventure Story" category. The two nominations were Paper Flowers by cherrygorilla and Coming Into Reality by DisneyChannelLover.

The votes are in, and although both stories are very deserving of this award, there can only be one winner.

And that winner is...

Coming Into Reality by DisneyChannelLover!

Congratulations to both authors!

Now, since that part is done, we will now nominate stories for the next category, which is "Best Drama Story"!

Get your nominations in to represent your favorites! Good luck to everyone!


	18. Voting For Best Drama Story

Wow! I actually got quite a few nominees in such a short time! So I can just update this now, I guess!

The nominees are:

The Trouble With Paradise by auslly4eva22

Misery Business by x. starless-skies.x (had to put a space because it wasn't letting me put the first part for some reason...)

Are You Happy Now by TKDP

and I Miss You by TKDP as well!

If you love any of these stories, get to voting so they can win! Good luck, everyone!


	19. Nominating Best Friendship Story

I'm back! Yay! Since you guys are nominating and voting actively now, you can expect weekly updates every Friday from now on! :D

I'm also in a pretty good mood because on Sunday, my travel soccer (or football) team got a goal and WON OUR GAME! We haven't had a single win (or goal, for that matter) since we became a travel team! :D

But I'm sure you don't care about all of this rambling because you want to know the best Teen Beach Movie drama story!

We had six votes in total! That is probably the most ever! Thanks, guys!

But without further adieu, the Best Drama Story is...

Are You Happy Now by TKDP! Congratulations!

And of course, to the other nominees who did not win, congratulations also!

Well, since that category is done and over with, it's time to nominate your favorite Teen Beach Movie friendship story!

Get to it! Good luck to everyone!


	20. Voting For Best Friendship Story

Sorry about not updating. I got busy. My friend came over last week, and I was enjoying break the week before and yeah. I didn't quite get to updating.

But! I got a grand total of SEVEN nominees for best friendship story! Woohoo! And the nominees are...

Your Eyes Gave Me hope by HellYeahFeels

Normal is Good by HellYeahFeels

A Replacement by DancingPeach

A Different Kind of Story by Mindreider

Broken Record by DianaDirectioner

Surfing Lessons by AngelBurn6

Adventures at the Beach by pawsomepuppy12

Vote for your favorites out of this unusually large bunch, and good luck to all of the nominees!


	21. Nominating Best Hurt-Comfort Story

So... the results are in...

Your winner for the best friendship story is...

A Replacement by DancingPeach! Congrats! And also congratulations to all of the nominees, because out of all the stories out there, people liked YOURS the best. You should be proud of yourselves.

Well, now that that's done, we are nominating our next category, which is:

Best hurt/comfort story!

If you want to see your favorite win, get nominating!

And as always, I will see you in the next chapter! Buh-bye! (Totally copied from Markiplier)


	22. Voting For Best Hurt-Comfort Story

So, I'm volunteering at my library and there is no one here signing up for summer reading (what I'm volunteering at) at the moment, so I'm fairly bored. So why not go on fanfiction?

So, we got a few nominations, actually three.

1\. Behind Brady by Midnight Lavender

2\. Ex's and Oh's by icecold5

3\. I miss you by TKDP

Good luck to all of the nominees! See you next week!


End file.
